


Find us in a week

by languageismymistress



Series: When things go boo [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, meta-Leonard Snart, post - Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa heard Leonard yell her name from downstairs, so she got up and started to head down. As she got to the stairs, Mick pulled her into his room and said "I heard that, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find us in a week

The house was quiet. All the Rogues were tucked away in their beds, sleeping off the latest rush from the heist that the Flash kindly allowed them to partake in. It was his way of giving them room to grieve the loss of their dear captain, robbing and thieving in his name, just what he would have wanted. 

 

The night was cold, the chill in the air was unlike one Mick had felt during spring in a long time. There was no wind nor cold snap in the town. It made Mick think of it meaning to be belonging to Mardon, but the Wizard was off sleeping away in his own nightmares turn dreams. 

 

Mick curled into the blankets that covered the lonely bed, one that was never meant for two people. He had been adjusting, they all were, Lisa often spent most of her days inside her room, only being coaxed out through food and hugs. She practically clung to either himself, Mardon or Shawna, they were the only ones who were able to get through to her. Mick wasn’t the best for it. He was grieving his own way that was through one to many bottles each night and hope that sleep came easy. 

 

It never did. Why would it? To be easy and caring to a man who wasn’t that, the universe was horrid and karma just the same. He hated that feeling that was tearing through him, all of the things that he should have done to stop Len from being a damn hero. It should’ve been him, he was the one who took over from Palmer, he was ready to die, knowing that Lenny was living on. Lenny wasn’t the best at following Mick these days, always the one to put himself through hell first so others had a chance of surviving. Damn punk. 

 

The racking of the tree branches against the window gave him company most nights, wind or not, they were always too close to the house. Len had been at him to chop them down, now they were just a reminder of Lens voice, gravel and barely there in the early morning. 

 

“Mick,” He jolted up in bed, sweat pouring over his head. It was just a nightmare, it had to be. “Mick,” Damn it, mind, knock it off. 

 

“Mick,” He heard footsteps as pressure from the person creaked the floors. It was probably one of the kids or Lees, had to be. The chill running down his back gave him other ideas but it couldn’t be true, still, curiosity won out, he wrapped a blanket around him, peering through the door. 

 

Lisa was near the top of the stairs, her golden robe wrapped around her with an old shirt of Len’s tucked into her pants. She was pale and shaken, just like what Mick was feeling on the inside. Mick whispered low, “Lisa,” enough to get her to hear him. She head turned as though she was torn as what to do. There was that voice again, so much like Lenny’s that he almost thought it was him. 

 

“Mick,” She sniffed, her eyes were puffy and red. She was still crying most nights, Shawna and Mardon often slept beside her, making sure that she was okay. 

 

“I hear him too,” He nodded, the pair sliding into his room. Door closed and his back resting against it, maybe for a breather or to keep that damn voice out. 

 

“It just, it sounds so much like him that I,” Tears rolled down her eyes, he didn’t have to heart to turn her away, opening his arms as she fell into them. Sobbing into his shoulder, her body shaking with each sob. 

 

“It’s not him, no matter how much we want it to be,” There were more footsteps creaking outside, like a person coming up the stairs. Mick just signed for her to stay here and still, he just straightened his shoulders, peering through the small crack of the opened door. 

 

“That’s just cold, Mick,” Ice covered the door that he was leaning on, Lisa screamed at the small icicles that were coming through the door, into Mick. 

 

With a kick the door swung open, Mick could just hear the voice again, his head turning to the side to see what was not possible. 

 

“Curiosity killed the cat, Mick,” Len’s smirk was covering his face, his eyes glowing blue, hands covered in frost. 

 

“But oh how satisfaction brought me back,” Mick heard Lisa’s scream again, his sight hazy as he blacked out, all he could hear was the sounds of doors opening. All he wanted to do was to call them all back to bed, or the run, ice just filled his voice instead.


End file.
